


then soft as shadows we'll be gone

by orphan_account



Series: Good Faith [5]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I want to talk to you before I sleep." Hugo replies, smiling. He knows Porter cant see his smile, but he can hear the warmth in his voice. Porter laughs."Anything you say," he replies. Hugo stays silent for a moment, and then he speaks."Can I sing one of your songs for you?"
Relationships: Madeon | Hugo Leclercq/Porter Robinson
Series: Good Faith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	then soft as shadows we'll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> HI 3 FICS IN ONE DAY?? i've been in this fandom for 2 years and finally have a place to put all my shit im SPURRING WITH IDEAS
> 
> ily guys sobs

Hugo is across the world in Nantes, France, visiting family. He's told them about Porter, just the relationship, no details, and they gladly accepted him. They were still kind of mad at the fact he didn't go to college, but nonetheless excited for his success with "Good Faith". He's out with his mother and father for shopping.

"I like this plushie. Do you think Porter would like it?" Hugo asks, pointing to the giant Giraffe plushie. It was about 3 feet long and half a foot tall and wide, and had a giant ribbon around its neck.

"Ça marche," his mother says. He picks it down from the shelf and thinks about Porter as he buys it.

-

"Hey, mon amour," Hugo says over the phone. It's about 12 pm at night for him, 3 pm for Porter. He's sleepy.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in bed? We're like, 9 hours apart dude." Porter says over the horrible phone speakers.

"I want to talk to you before I sleep." Hugo replies, smiling. He knows Porter cant see his smile, but he can hear the warmth in his voice. Porter laughs.

"Anything you say," he replies. Hugo stays silent for a moment, and then he speaks.

"Can I sing one of your songs for you?"

"Oh, sure. I'm at a studio right now, so sure."

Hugo takes in a deep breath and smiles as he hums. _"We'll see creation come undone. These bones that bound us will be gone. We'll stir our spirits, till we're one. Then soft as shadows we'll be gone."_

Hugo stops. Porter smiles through the phone and sighs, and Hugo can feel his warmth.

"I miss you," he says. Hugo tears up.

"I miss you too, mon amour." He says, hanging up. Hugo grabs the giraffe plushie he bought and hugs it tight, imagining it's Porter.

He finally falls asleep.

-

"Here, this is for you," Hugo says, smiling at Porter. He hands him the giant giraffe plushie. Porter gasps a smile and grabs it from his hands, hugging it.

"It's so.. fluffy." Porter comments, and proceeds to hug Hugo, plushie in his other hand.

"I love you so much," he says, crying joyous tears. Anytime he's with his beloved, he's happy, he's in love.

"Mon amour, je t'aime." Hugo replies, embracing Porter lovingly. He stays in his grip for an otherworldly amount of time as Porter happily sobs into the smaller man's shoulder.

It hits him just how in love he is.


End file.
